


Moving Day...

by roseantique1234



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kindda sad, NU'EST are brothers, NU'EST is family, hella heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: The day was bound to come. The day when Minhyun will have to leave his dorm to start a new life with 10 other boys he grew incredibly close to over the past few months. But it still stings, it sure still stings.
Kudos: 6





	Moving Day...

Shampoo, check. Shaver, check. Skincare kit, check. Clothes, check. Books, check. Electronics, check. Toiletries, check. Nu’est albums, check. 

Minhyun was meticulously going through his packing list as he got ready for the move. To be honest, he was was still quite numb from the events of Friday night. It all happened in a blur, and he doesn’t remember much of the details. But, one thing was seared into his memory. And it still stung whenever he tried to ignore it. 

Produce 101 was over. And he was the only one to make it through.

Just the thought of it made him choke up again. So, he tried to occupy his mind by going through his list a 27th time. Everything was in place, everything was ready, except for his heart. He had barely moved into the solo room for couple of months and suddenly had to part with it. You see, in the Nu’est dorm there are 3 rooms, 2 of which were shared, and 1 was a solo room. The boys rotate the allocations every year just so that everyone could get a chance to stay in the solo room, and this year it was Minhyun’s turn. He still remembers the fateful day when he shifted all of his things to this room. He remembers the distinct joy and excitement of finally having the solo room again. He remembers how he rolled around in this bed. He remembers how he would spend late nights up writing lyrics for new songs. He remembers reading his favorite novels till the sun came up in this room. This room, no, this house was his sanctuary, and all of a sudden he had to part with it. A room, a house that once brought him joy, was now a room, a house that brought him sorrow. 

Swallowing his tears, he curled up onto the mattress, that was now stripped of it’s sheets, and he tried to rationalize his emotions.

“It’s okay… it’s okay, it’s only 18 months… it’s only 18 months,” he repeated under his breath. But a single tear escaped from his fox-like eyes.

Truthfully, he didn’t want it to end up like this. He didn’t want to leave his members. He didn’t want to be the only one who made it. He didn’t want to be all alone.

At this point you must be wondering, where are the other members? Well, they were all home, but Minhyun has been so depressed for the past 2 days that they determined that it was better to leave him alone. After Friday night, Minhyun has locked himself in his room the entire time, only occasionally coming out for food, water and the bathroom. Otherwise, he was always alone, inside his beloved solo room. They wanted to say something, but, they didn’t know what to say. So they decided, silence was the best option.

Minhyun knew that his behavior was making the members uncomfortable. But, he too didn’t know how to face them. He didn’t what to say. So he also decided that silence was the best option. But that silence was deafening. 

Minhyun spiraled deeper and deeper into his thoughts, but suddenly there was a rough knocking on the door.

“Yah! Hwang Minhyun! Come out!” It was Dongho.

Minhyun moaned an inaudible reply, and continued to mope on the mattress.

“Oh boy… I’m coming in,” Dongho warned. Dongho roughly opened the door and swiftly lifted Minhyun over his shoulder. “Going up. Okay, come out now Mopey Minhyun, we ain’t got all day.”

“Dongho, put me down, I’m not in the mood for games,” Minhyun groaned as he tried to pry himself off Dongho.

“Yea, in this state you never will be. Now, we are going out to the living room,” Dongho declared as trudged out with determination.

“Dongho! Put me down, I don’t want to go,” Minhyun struggled, but Dongho was far to strong for him.

“Shush young grasshopper, you will thank me in a bit” Dongho replied mysteriously as he tightened his grip on Minhyun’s thighs.

Minhyun gave up the struggle and just allowed himself to be carried off like a rag doll. He didn’t have the energy to fight. 

When they finally got to the living room, all the lights were off. Dongho nimbly put down Minhyun and said “Here we go, ready guys.”

In a flash the lights came on and poppers blew up in Minhyun’s face.

“WOOOHOOOOOO!” Jonghyun, Minki and Aron cheered while holding onto the poppers.

Minhyun was stunned. He stared on flabbergasted at the scene before him. Laid out on the table was a lavish spread of his favorite foods and a giant cake in the middle. On the cake, in crude icing it read “Happy Moving Out Day Minhyun!”. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he covered his eyes trying to hide them.

“Awwww, our Minhyun is crying,” Aron teased, as he proceeded to pick up a piece of fried chicken to give to Minhyun.

“Minhyun don’t cry, you’ve cried for 2 days already, don’t think we don’t know,” Minki said as he tickled Minhyun’s side trying to make him laugh.

“Minhyun ah, we know that you don’t want to leave us, but we can’t let your last day be one filled with sorrow. Besides, it’s a happy day, I finally get my own room again!” Dongho cheered, as he joined Minki in tickling him.

Minhyun let out a little laugh through his tears, and opened his mouth to welcome the fried chicken that Aron had brought over. Finally, the tears escaped from his eyes, but this time, it wasn’t tears of guilt, nor sorrow, it was tears of joy. He dearly missed the warmth of his members, and this moment made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, in the best way possible.

Jonghyun approached him, and placed a reassuring arm over his shoulder. He said (in his typical leader way), “Minhyun ah, stop blaming yourself. You deserve this spot, and because of that you can’t let us, nor the fans down. You are an amazing person, possibly the best one out of all of us to be up there. So, go out there and blow them away. And if you ever get lonely, or tired, just know that we won’t be changing the passcode.”

At those words Minhyun choked up a little and engulfed Jonghyun in a hug.

“Thank you, I love you so so much,” he whimpered as he chewed on the fried chicken.

“Hey, don’t leave me out of this,” Minki protested as he wrapped his arms around the two.

“Me too, me too!” Dongho joined in.

“You people, when did you guys get so close without me,” Aron teased as he too joined in the group hug. 

For a good 2 minutes the 5 boys just stood there, hugging each other. No one said anything, because silence was the best option. There are certain things that need not be said, and among them 5 that list is as long as the River Nile. They didn’t need to say it, but there was such an overwhelming amount of love between all of them that it would put even the most loving of couples to shame. They were more than just co-workers, they were more than just members, they were brothers, they were family.

“Urgh, it’s getting stuffy. Come on guys let’s eat before manager-hyung comes up to take our Minhyun away,” Jonghyun declared as he split up the boys.

“Yeap, yeap let’s eat!” Dongho chimed in excited.

Minhyun nodded his head ever so slightly and sat down at the table ready to eat. But, before he could even pick up his chopsticks he felt a strong force push his head down, straight into the cake.

“HAHAHAHHA! You didn’t think that cake was meant for eating did you?” Aron teased as he and Minki hugged their stomachs as they began cackling. 

Jonghyun and Dongho too began laughing, as Minhyun lifted his head out of the cake in slow motion. What more could he have expected from these dorks. But then again, this is why he loves them. He wiped the cream off his face and flung it at Aron. Unfortunately he missed, but by now he was grabbing pieces of cake and launching it at each of his members. All the while, Minhyun was smiling and laughing. He hadn’t felt this happy in a while, and to him this moment was golden. Upon reflection, 18 months didn’t seem that long. Besides, as Jonghyun said, if he ever needed emotional support, the door would always be open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, feedback and requests!


End file.
